


Jelly Donuts

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante is a Tease (Devil May Cry), Donuts, Donuts used to tease, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: You're excited. Everyone is out of town, leaving you with Dante.The two of you decide on a simple movie night, with pizza, donuts and beer.You're really looking forward to spending a quiet night with your guy.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Jelly Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a convo on discord form a month ago ^^;

You stood in line at the donut shop, excited for tonight. Lady and Trish were out on a long mission. And Vergil went to Fortuna to spend a few days with Nero and Kyrie. That left just you and Dante. The two of you decided on a "lazy date": bad movies, cuddles, pizza, and sweet junk food. Dante volunteered to get the pizzas, leaving you to get the donuts. You decided to go to this shop for the donuts, it's a favorite of yours.

As you waited in line, you eyed the menu, deciding on what donuts to get.

"Next!" the cashier called out.

You made your way to the register and greeted the worker "Hi!"

"Dozen?" the cashier asked, clearly tired from a long day.

You nodded with a smile "Three strawberry jelly filled, two custard filled, one Coco Diablo, one cookies and cream, one boston cream, two strawberry sprinkles, and two chocolate rings"

After getting the donuts, you left the shop, your excitement off the charts at this point.

On your way to the shop, you heard fast footsteps from behind you. You looked and smiled when you saw Dante making his way towards you, two pizza boxes in his arms.

"Dante!" you called, happy to see him.

Dante returned the smile "Hey, sunshine!" he walked beside you as he gazed at the pink donut box "You get anything good?"

You giggled "I always get good stuff. You know that"

Dante chuckled "Yeah, you do"

When the two of you entered the shop, Dante turned on the neon sign and locked the doors as you took the pizza and donuts to his bedroom. He grabbed a few beers before following you.

In his room, you set up the pizza and donut boxes on the side table while he decided on which movie to pop in.

As you fluffed up the pillows he asked "Hey, babe. Con Air? Or Road House?"

You thought for a moment "Hmmm… Road House"

"You got it" he said with a smile as he grabbed the DVD case.

Once the movie was put in, Dante sat on the bed and adjusted himself until he was seated against the pile of pillows. You took your spot next to him with a smile.

He eyed the pink box "So what kind did you get?"

You opened the box with a smile, giggling as Dante's eyes lit up.

"Babe! You got the good stuff!" he grabbed a strawberry sprinkle donut and took a large bite with a happy hum.

You smiled at your boyfriend's actions as you bit into the cookies and cream donut. Dante put a pizza box in front of the two of you and started the movie.

\-----------------------

About twenty minutes into the movie, you picked up a fourth slice of pizza, focused on Patrick Swayze. As you took a bite, you heard a strange noise coming from Dante. Curious, you turned your gaze towards the red hunter and were confused by what you saw. He had one of the jelly donuts in his hands, but he wasn't eating it. Instead, he was sucking out the strawberry jelly. That part wasn't surprising however. The man's love for strawberries is something to behold.

No…

What confused you was how he was going about eating the jelly. His tongue was deep in the pastry, trying to get to the red jelly. He was also making audible sucking noises. He was really going to town on this donut. For some reason, he was also giving you a heavy-lidded look.  _ What the hell? _

It kind of looked like he was---

_ Wait…! _

"DANTE!" you shouted with a blush.

Dante ceased his actions and looked at you with a smug grin "Yeah, babe?"

You glared at Dante "You're such a perv!"

Still grinning, Dante winked at you "You love it"

You sighed with a small laugh "Yeah… you're right about that"

Dante ate the donut whole as he pulled you close to him "Let's finish the movie"

Silently agreeing, you snuggled against Dante's chest, listening to his strong heartbeat.

\---------------------------

Two and half hours later, and you were all movie'd out and full of pizza and beer. 

Dante stretched before grabbing the empty pizza boxes "Gonna toss these out" he opened the donut box "There's still four donuts in here. I'll put this in the kitchen"

Getting an idea, you said "Wait!" and grabbed the last custard filled donut.

Dante flashed a small smile "I'll be back"

You smiled as Dante left to the room, your revenge brewing in the back of your mind. You stared at the donut in your hand and began to enact your revenge.

Slowly, you placed your mouth over the donut and began to suck at the custard inside.

Your ears perked up at the sound of Dante's footsteps. Excitement bubbled in your loins.

"Alright, sunshine. I'm bac---"

Dante stopped in his tracks and gawked at the sight before him.

You continued to suck and lick at the custard-filled pastry, moaning loudly.

Dante was practically drooling as you purposefully got a bit of custard on the corner of your mouth. Slowly, you ate the donut whole while giving him a wanton look. You were about to lick the sugar from your fingers when he softly grabbed your hand. With glowing eyes, he leisurely sucked at your fingertips, licking up the sweet sugar.

When he was done, he brought his face close to yours and lapped up the custard on your face.

He licked his lips as he began to unbutton your jeans. He effortlessly pulled them off, along with your panties. He pulled at your waist so that your legs were over his shoulders, leaving your upper body on the bed.

He gently nipped at your folds, causing you to jolt. He huffed with a smirk.

"You be a good girl, now…" he growled as he licked your already swollen clit.

With a purr, he languidly licked at your slit, holding you tight to keep your from thrashing around. You gasped and cried from the sensation.

"Hmmm…" Dante moaned "Better than that donut"

He pressed his mouth against your mound and licked at your quivering hole. He moved his hand and began to furiously press and rub your pulsating clit.

"Danteeee!" you cried as you gripped the sheets.

He smirked as he pressed his tongue deeper into your hole, leaving nothing untouched, eating you out like a starving man.

All too soon, you felt the knot in your loins snap as you thrashed and cried in his bruising grip. You felt him gently place you back down on the bed.

As you came down from your climax, you heard the sound of rustling clothes. You slowly looked up to see him stripping, noticing the large tent in his pants.

After tossing his boxers to the side, he lay against the pile of pillows and stroked his hard cock at a leisurely pace, smirking at the lust-heavy look in your eyes.

He made a "come hither" motion with his finger as he purred "Show me what you did to that custard donut…"


End file.
